


Alight in gold

by GucciRhymesWithDucky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scar Worship, Tenderness, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciRhymesWithDucky/pseuds/GucciRhymesWithDucky
Summary: Zenyatta sees a side of Genji few get to see.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta
Kudos: 12





	Alight in gold

**Author's Note:**

> For "100 words of scar worship."

Genji hated to look, let alone touch it. He only took off his outer armor with the lights dimmed when he did at all.

Golden orbs revolved like planets over him, and in their warm glow he could not pretend the grisliness of his body away. Zenyatta's fingers were stone-smooth, warmer than you would expect them to be, gliding over the gnarled, pink, shiny seam where flesh met metal. What was under all his external plating was more machine than man—and what was still flesh was more scar than skin.

Zenyatta's hand chased that long seam across his chest, over his halved clavicle, up his shoulder—then diverted across his reconstructed pharynx. He drew the edges with his index finger, a deep V from one corner of Genji's jaw to the other. With lifelike verisimilitude, it bobbed when he swallowed.

"Are you comfortable?" Zenyatta did not usually ask questions with obvious answers; Genji's heart rate was written plain in the sensors on his torso. He was trying to be—gentle.

Genji knew better than to lie. "Most people do not see this much of me." His body shifted on the blanket. "I am sorry. I know it is… an eyesore."

As Zenyatta hummed a contemplative note, he steadied one hand on Genji's flank. With the other, he traced one long, raised slash wound of innumerable many, raking down Genji's naked pectoral. It made Genji's breath catch in his throat. "I could not more profoundly disagree." His tone of voice—too tender to be called mirthful.

How he did it Genji might never know. But wherever his fingers grazed, Genji felt alight in gold.


End file.
